Well, Do You Trust Me?
by melissajaned
Summary: "Carlos, does the universe hate me that much!" "Oh I'm pretty sure the universe is doing you a big favor." "By making that prissy, blue princess my roommate?"
1. chapter 1

**This is a full story that will loosely follow the plot of descendants. Very loosely. Leave your reviews and let me know if I should continue, and I hope you enjoy.**

One summer evening, one of the last they'd have for a while, Mal and her best friend (even though she would never admit it) Carlos were perched on top of Auradon Prep, watching the sunset over the miles of trees that swept around the border of the island, enjoying the cool air.

Mal let out a content sigh, watching the colors drip over the sky, changing beautiful shades of orange, pink, and red. Mal sat, quietly tracing the skyline on her old notepad, when _Carlos_ had to go and open his mouth.

"Mal?," he started, a timidness in his voice as he spoke up, his eyes trained on the grass down below, where students walked to and from. He didn't wait for her reply. "Senior year is starting, have you thought that like, we haven't done much, since we've been here?"

Mal's curiosity was peaked and she set down her pencils and paper, leaning back on her palms, ignoring the pebbles poking into her hand.

"Which part was us not doing much? When we snuck out into the city on the late bus, when we tagged Chad's dorm room, or when we hid in the cafeteria until everyone was gone and ate all the desert? Or the million other things I've dragged you into?" She said, turning to look at the freckled boy.

He sighed, his eyes looking back down at the couples on the grass.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said, his voice trailing off. He looked back up to see Mal giving him curious eyes, flicking a strand of purple hair past her shoulders

She had gone with pink hair and bangs back in junior year, but went back to her roots over her summer. Literally.

"Just forget it," he sighed, stretching his feet out in front of him and suddenly feeling embarrassed under her frowning gaze.

"No come on Carlos, what do you mean?" She said, scooting over close to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kicked his feet against hers; he always enjoyed when his best friend was touchy. She had come a long way from the hard, ruthless little girl that had left the Isle with him two years ago. It was moments like these that made him remember that.

"I guess I meant - god this sounds dumb - we haven't been in any relationships here. And, I don't know, it's so different from the Isle where that kind of thing wasn't even allowed, and all the couples look so happy, being able to see your boyfriend or girlfriend everyday at school. And I know we'll have that someday, but it'll be different once we graduate," he ended, reaching up to twirl a piece of Mal's hair as he talked, his voice kind of small and self doubting.

Mal picked her head up off his shoulder, looking at him. Her expression softened as she looked at the sort of embarrassed look on his face.

"It's not dumb Carlos," she said, running a hand that was on his shoulder comfortingly down his back, "I know what you mean, but it's okay. You don't need a girlfriend to have an amazing senior year, and it'll happen when it's suppose to," she said, tilting her head and giving him a warm smile.

This was another one of those moments for Carlos.

"Um Mal, about that, um can I talk to you about something else?" he asked, suddenly becoming fidgety, his fingers picking at each other.

"Carlos, the next time you ask me that, I'll hit you."

Yes, she'd certainly changed from that little girl on the Isle, but she was still his Mal.

"Well, for the past few months I've kind of been thinking, I don't want a girlfriend," he said, his voice growing quiet as she spoke, his gaze leaving Mal's.

Mal gave him a confused, kind of annoyed look.

"Well then why were you just talking about wanting a relati- ohhh..." she said, realization hitting her.

Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Well that's okay too. I know it wasn't talked much about back on the Isle," she said, her eyes subconsciously moving towards the dark Island that was placed far off in the water, "but there's tons of clubs here for lgbt people," Mal said, taking on a comforting tone.

Carlos squeezed Mal's hand, resting his head on her shoulder this time.

He sort of expected Mal to say something along with that, because a blind man could see the way her gaze followed girls a bit more than boys. But Carlos _was not_ the kind of guy to bring that up until the person was ready.

"Thanks Mal," he said, shivering slightly at the breezy night air setting in.

She laughed and stood up, pulling him up with her and giving him a hug. He smiled, embracing her warmth and wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

"You know I'm always here for you bud. Now come on, I'll sneak you into my dorm and we can watch that new Bisney movie. What's it called again?" She asked, keeping her arms around his waist as they walked to the ladder that led down to the back of the school.

"Um, I think it was called Descendant? I forget."

Later that night, after grabbing some plates of food from what was left of dinner in the cafeteria, Carlos and Mal were walking back to Mal's dorm, Mal carrying an overflowing plate of chocolate covered strawberries, and Carlos carrying, well, just a ton of plates.

Mal had her head thrown back in laughter about something Carlos had said, when she was stopped by a tall figure coming out in front of her.

"Mal! Do you have a second?" Ben asked, looking between the two shorter figures, smiling kindly.

"Sure Ben, what's up?" Mal asked, resting her weight on one foot and looking up into the beasts sons eyes.

"I'm so sorry to be putting this on you right now, but you know that fire that lit up on the west side of the school last week?" He asked, his face a little distraught at the memory.

There had been a huge fire that lit up and destroyed about three dorms on the other side of school, the reason why still unknown.

"Oh yeah, what about it?" Carlos said, answering for Mal.

"Well you see, we have all the kids that were in those dorms sleeping in the hospital right now because we thought it was just take about a week to get their rooms back together," he explained, and Mal tilted her head, clearly confused what this had to do with her.

"But it seems like it's going to take a bit longer than that. Auradon Prep is pretty old, and the more we looked into the rooms to fix them, the more we found problems with it. So we're forced to have some kids rooming with another, and you're one of our lucky winners!" He said, using that charming smile.

"What?" Mal said, standing straighter on both feet. "How did _I_ get so lucky?" she hissed, and she only calmed down a bit when she felt Carlos hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mal, but you're one of the only rooms left without a dorm partner. It won't be for long, I promise," he said, guilt in his eyes.

Mal opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Ben's cellphone dinging. He looked down and back up, giving an apologetic look towards the two.

"I'm really sorry Mal, but I have to run now. Thanks for being so, um, understanding," he said, before setting his hand on Mal's shoulder, giving Carlos a smile and disappearing down the hallway between them.

Carlos stared laughing, but was cut short by a rough hit to the back of his head.

A moment later, he chased Mal down the hallway.

"Oh by the way Mal, I invited this guy Jay to see the new movie and his friend Evie, if that's alright," he said, and Mal simply sighed and glanced at him, ready to snap at him.

She softened, seeing his nervous look. She wished she could show him he doesn't have to be so nervous and fidgeting, his mother isn't here anymore and he's safe now.

 _I probably don't help much with that_ , she thought. Then she decided that was a thought for another day.

"Of course bud," she said, knocking her shoulder into his and he smiled, staying quiet the rest of the way to her room.

"Mal, get the door!"

"You get it, they're _your_ friends!"

" _I'm_ setting up the movie, since you refuse to let me teach how to use your television, after two years!"

 _He had her there._

With a sigh, she pushed up off her bed and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Hi Jay," she said, pulling open the door wide for the boy. She had a couple classes with him, and they talked here and there when making fun of teachers behind their back.

"Hey purple!" He said happily, walking inside.

Mal rolled her eyes.

Then came Evie.

Mal had seen her on campus here and there, from far away. They had no classes together, since Evie was in all honors programs, _of course._

But up close, _oh. my. god._

 _She was stunning._

Long, dark blue hair that fell in waves down her shoulders, warm, golden brown eyes that reminded Mal of nature, and an amazing body that was adorably covered in a baggy sweatshirt, and long pajamas pants with apple prints on them.

"Hello, Mal, is it?" Evie said, and Mal for some reason felt like her mouth was a little dry.

"Y-Yeah, its Mal, come on in," she said, stepping aside to let the taller girl in.

Evie walked in, and Mal was hit with a strong smell of apples and vanilla.

"Alright guys, the movies starting, come on," Carlos said, pulling Mal out of her trance. The girls headed over and joined the boys on the couch, and Mal made sure to sit the furthest from Evie as possible.

An hour and a half passed and the four started discussing the movie.

"Oh Mallory shouldn't have needed up with that lame prince, what a disappointment," Mal said, tossing a piece of popcorn at the tv.

"Totally, and I can't believe that wonderful Everleigh had to end up with some dopey, borderline stalker. They should've just put the girls together," she huffed, and Mal stole a curious glance at her.

Carlos picked up the remote, asking around if they wanted to put on something else. Jay and Mal agreed, but Evie stood up.

"Id love to, but I have to get my bag from the hospital before the rooms close and find the dorm I'm joining tonight. Ben only bothered to tell me tonight, but I know he has a lot on his plate," she said, pulling her hair up into a bun.

Mal tore her eyes away from her fingers working in her hair to look at her.

"Oh, you were in one of those dorms that burned down? I'm so sorry Evie," Carlos said, turning towards the girl more.

"It's fine, at least I don't have to room with Aurdrey for a while," she smiled.

"Well what room are you in?" Mal asked, absentmindedly taking the necklace dangling around her pale skin into her mouth, playing around with it between her teeth.

"Oh gosh, what number did Ben say it was, um..." she trailed off, slipping her phone out of her pocket and scrolling through a couple things.

"Ah, here it is," she said, locking her phone and sliding it back in the pocket of her hoodie, "I'm in dorm 804," she said.

Mal realized before Carlos did, the necklace dropping from between her lips.

Carlos finally realized, looking over towards his purple haired friend.

"Mal, isn't that your dorm number?"

 **I hope you enjoyed, lemme know if you did.**

 **-Melissa Jane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have fun.**

"Carlos! I can not stand her!" a frustrated Mal says, bursting into the younger boys room and letting the heavy wooden door slam shut behind her.

"You sound weird not using contractions, almost intelligent," he said, sounding bored as he didn't look up from his laptop.

"Hey!" he exclaimed when said laptop was being yanked away from in front of him. "Give me that!" he yelled, lunging forward, making a move to grab it out of Mal's hand but she held it further back.

"You can have it back _after_ you listen to me," she said, making a point of holding it up higher, and removing one finger from her grasp on the computer.

"Yes, yes whatever you want princess, just put the poor laptop down," he said, enjoying the reaction he got out of her when he called her that.

She complied, setting the laptop down far away on a table.

"Carlos, does the universe hate me?" Mal asked frustratedly, throwing herself backwards onto Carlos's bed.

"I think the universe is doing you a big favor actually," he replied playfully.

She shot him a glare, her purple waves flipping with her head.

"Oh yes, suddenly forcing this prissy blue princess into my life is a _huge_ favor, thank you universe!" Mal yelled, staring up at the ceiling.

"Mal, I don't think the ceiling is listening."

Carlos got a red handprint on the part of his leg that was lying next to Mal.

After a bit of whining, he sighs and looks down at her. "She can't be that bad Mal."

"You wouldn't know! She gets up super early to do her makeup, loudly might I add, she's constantly complaining about the room being messy, and that I don't pick up after myself ' _very well',_ she goes to bed ridiculously early and I have to be quiet when I'm trying to draw, she always asks me why I'm not filling out my school forms, she asks me why I don't shower that much."

Carlos stifles his laughter.

"Have you tried finding common ground between you two?" he asked, trying to help out.

Mal lets out a forced laugh, "That's a good one Carlos, as if me and her could have _anything_ in common," she scoffed, her stare at the ceiling becoming more of an angry pout.

"You know she came from the Isle right, just a few years before us?" he said, reaching out to comb his fingers through purple hair, and Mal would never admit that Carlos's subconscious habit of touching her hair never failed to calm her down.

"She did?" she asked, her voice sounding just the slightest bit softer.

"Yeah, her and Jay came here in sixth grade," he responded.

"Well we came because of the kings whole 'give the Isle kids a chance,' stuff, why did they come before then?" Mal asked, suddenly curious as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him.

Carlos shrugged and threw one of Dudes tennis balls across the room for the scruffy little dog to chase before turning back to Mal.

"I don't know. Maybe _that's_ something you guys could talk about."

When Mal remained silent, Carlos stood up off the bed, and grabbed his friends hands to pull her with him. "Just give her a chance Mal, the people here gave us a chance and I think it's your turn now," he said, walking her over to the door.

"Oh shut up," she sighed, before realizing where he was taking her. "Why're you pushing me out of your room?" she asked, twirling around to face him before they hit the door.

"Because it's almost past curfew and you know they'll do the dorm checks soon, plus I have to get ready, I'm meeting someone later," he said, trying to keep pushing her.

Her feet then seemed planted even harder on the ground, if that was even possible

"Woah woah woah, meeting someone after curfew? Without me?" Mal said, faking hurt. Truly she was a little worried on the inside, she wouldn't say it (even though she was pretty sure Carlos knows,) but she likes being around at night to protect him.

"Don't worry Mal, trust me there's _no_ need to worry with who I'm meeting," he said, his face turning a little red.

He silently begged Mal wouldn't notice.

Whatever he was begging to, didn't care.

"Hold up! Why are you blushing? Carlos who are you meeting? Are you meeting a boy?" surprised questions flew out of her mourh and it gave him the chance to push her fully out the door.

"Hm, I'll answer you as soon as you go try again to make nice with Evie," he said, trying to shut the door.

Her palm roughly hit the door, tilting her head as she looked up at him the slightest bit.

"Carlos..."

"Mal, I promise you have nothing to worry about. I just don't want to talk about it until I'm even sure it's a thing, okay?"

Mal sighed and gave in. She could never really argue with him too much. She roughed his hair up a bit, to which he pouted and tried to fix.

"Fine, I'll go play nice and you go, well, play," Mal said in a tone that made Carlos face burn even more. Before he even had the chance to say anything, Mal was talking again. "Text me when you get back to your dorm okay? Goodnight doofus," she said, pulling him into a little hug and letting him kiss her hair, promising he'd text her later and saying goodnight.

And then she was disappearing down the hallway, her mind left to imagine who Carlos could possible be meeting. _Jay? No, definitely seemed to just be friendly. Doug? No, doesn't seem like Carlos's type. Hmm...Chad?_ She laughed at herself after that thought. _Good one._

After a few quiet minuets alone, she found herself at her dorm, turning the handle. She was only able to slip inside, not even shutting the door before Evie was in front of her.

"Mal!"

"Woah," Mal said, taking a step backwards into the door that had just shut, startled by Evie's sudden appearance.

"Where were you?" Evie asked, her voice sounding a little frantic.

"Showering," Mal replied flatly, pushing past the taller girl and ignoring the nice vanilla aroma that filled her senses.

"Mal I'm serious, I was worried," Evie responded, folllsinf Mal slowly over to her bed. Mal had only ever heard those words come from Carlos, and even then it was rare that anyone ever worried about her.

"Don't worry princess, I was just over at Carlos and Barry's room," Mal said, deciding against asking why she was worried.

"Who's Barry?" Evie asked, sitting on her own bed.

"Bashfuls son."

Evie nodded her head slowly, silently saying "Oh."

A silence falls between the girls, Evie looking down at some papers on her bedspread and Mal staring at her curiously. Then she hears Carlos voice in her head, telling her to try.

With a small sigh, she shifts slightly on the bed and talks again.

"So, Carlos says you and Jay are from the Isle like us?" Mal speaks up finally, absentmindedly cracking her knuckles in her hands.

Evie nodded her head, and gave a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes. One Mal recognized all too well.

"My mom is the Evil Queen, and Jays dad is Jafar," she said quietly. Mal slowly nodded her head. What was she suppose to say? _I'm sorry? Congratulations?_ Nothing felt quite right. "Your mom is Maleficent right? And Carlos's Cruella?" Evie continued.

Now it was Mal's turn to nod her head with a forced smile.

"How come you guys came years before we did? Not that I ever knew you on the Isle, but I never heard about any kids leaving," Mal said, confusing lacing her words.

Evie looked up from her papers at Mal, quiet for a moment, and Mal was worrying that she said too much, she shouldn't have pried so much.

So she was surprised when Evie pushed up off her bed and walked the short distance over to Mal's bed which she sat on the side of.

"Aladdin and Snow White didn't know me and Jay even existed for thirteen years, but when they heard that Jafar and the Evil Queen had kids, they demanded they come of the Isle. So one night, at like four am, the barrier was turned off and we were snuck out," She explained, quietly twirling with the end of her soft t-shirt as she spoke.

 _I guess Pongo and Aroura couldn't have gave two shits less about me and Carlos_

Evie seemed to see the look in Mal's face and she opened her mouth to apologize, for what she wasn't sure, when Mal put her hand up.

"No no don't worry princess, it's not your fault," she said, looking down into her hands that plucked at a loose string on the bed, "Snow White and Aladdin are great people," she said, her voice kind of sounding distracted and far away.

She snapped out of it and looked back up at Evie, a small, genuine smile gracing her features. "We're here now, and that's all that matters anymore," she said, no fairness in her voice.

"Of course. And I'm happy you're here," Evie says a little quietly, causing Mal to look up at her and raise an eyebrow.

"I just, when I heard another girl was coming from the Isle, I thought we'd be best friends. Someone I could talk to about how awful the Isle was, but also to do our nails and have sleepovers. Not that Jay won't do that for me, but it's not the same," Evie said with a small chuckle, and Mal found herself at a loss for words.

"But then, I saw that the girl that came was very dark, and mean. Not that I can blame you, I know what it was like there, but I guess I just got _so_ caught up with my studies that I never got the chance to introduce myself and get to know you, and after that it just seemed like it has been too long, that it was weird to try and be friends after all that time," Evie said a bit shyly, looking away from Mal.

"Evie, I'm sorry."

Evie eyes shot back up to the purple haired beauty.

"For what?"

Mal sighed, picking her feet up off the floor and sitting criss cross on her soft comforter.

"You were expecting a new friends when I came here, and I let you down, I'm sorry," Mal said, and there was so much more she wanted to say but also felt like she should stop talking.

Evie talked her head and gave Mal a warm smile, reaching out to grab her hand and put in her lap.

"Mal, you didn't know. You'd been on that Isle for almost sixteen years, I shouldn't have expected you to be totally adapted and kind, ready to make new friends."

"But you were, weren't you?"

Evie scooter closer to Mal, holding both of her hands.

"It's okay to be different Mal. You don't have to best yourself up over what happened in the past, you didn't do anything wrong," she said, "what matters is that we met now, yeah?" she asked, a smile gracing her beautiful features.

 _Very_ beautiful features, if Mal might add.

Not that she, like, noticed or anything. Or was staring or anything.

"Yeah," Mal said softly, rubbing her thumb on Evie's hand.

"Well," Evie said, glancing over at the clock, "its almost midnight, we have to get up early tomorrow for the first day of senior year!" Evie squeals, pushing up off Mal's bed and heading to her dresser to get pajamas.

Something about Evie's statement makes Mal remember what carlos said the other night, about senior year and relationships.

Mal turns red, but she isn't quite sure why.

Evie comes back in short loose shorts, and a Auradon Prep tshirt.

"Goodnight Mal," she called out as she slipped into her bed, leaning over to flick off the lamp.

"Night Eves," Mal said quietly, being left alone with her thoughts.

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **-Melissa Jane**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoyyyyy**_

 _"Oh Evie, don't tease," Mal whined, as Evie pushed her against the wall, her fingers dragging down her arm._

 _"Well, why not?" Evie purred, her lips so close to her ear, "you seem to love to do it to me," her smooth voice whispered as her hand slid down to her hips._

 _"E-Evie would you please just -"_

"Mal, are you alright?" A jarring voice broke through her dream, hands shaking her shoulders lightly.

Mal's eyes cracked open, her eyesight blurry as she tried to clear out the figure talking to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mal said, seeing familiar, dark blue hair framing a perfectly smooth face.

Oh god, how much did she hear?

"Okay, I was just making sure. You were getting kind of sweaty and flustered, and you were kind of whining. Did you have a bad dream?" Evie asked, tilting her head innocently.

Mal pushed up on her hands, a smirk growing on her face. She quickly replaced it with a fake pout. "Yeah, a bad dream," she said, sticking out her bottom lip. Evie looked at her like she was crazy, but she gave a small giggle before getting up, and walking over to the closet. Mal sighed and threw herself back onto the pillows, her mind still kind of hazy from sleep.

The sound of Evie coming out of the bathroom finally forced her up and off her pillows. She trudged over to her dresser, pulling out ripped jean shorts and a loose purple tank top. She headed into the bathroom, changing quickly and brushing through her hair, letting it fall in loose waves down her shoulders. She exchanged makeup for extra time to go back into the room and lay down, hoping to salvage a few more seconds of shut eye before she was being dragged back to classes.

When she came out however, she saw Evie sitting in front of the full length mirror on the floor, quietly doing her makeup.

She hadn't noticed Mal, so she took a moment to watch her.

"You're really beautiful Evie," slipped from between her lips and she flinched when the words hung in the air.

Thankfully Evie accepted it with a smile. "Well thank you Mal, it takes a while," she joked with a smile.

Mal crossed the room in a few strides to be closer to her, as her dumb mouth spoke without her dumb head thinking again.

"You're beautiful without makeup too Eves," she said, her voice a little lighter than usual.

Evie laid her brush down that was about to touch her eyelid, looking over at the smaller girl. "Well thank you Mal, I don't really hear that a lot."

"You should hear it everyday."

That time, Mal didn't care too much that it came out of her mouth. Evie deserves to know.

"What shade of blush are you wearing?" Mal asked, trying to be that friend Evie could talk makeup with as she noticed the pretty pink on Evie's cheeks.

"I, um, haven't put any on yet," Evie said quietly, turning away from Mal's gaze. It took Mal a moment to realize what she meant, and she smiled down at her lap. They fell into a comfortable silence, Evie finishing her routine and Mal's careful eyes on her.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late on the first day," Evie sing-songed, standing up and putting out an arm for Mal, which she happily looped her arm around. They grabbed their packed bags sitting by the door, thanks to Evie, and were heading out the door.

"Hey M, do you and Carlos want to have lunch with us today?" Evie asked as she turned to lock the door behind them.

"Oh my god, Carlos!" Mal said, not even hearing Evie's question after Carlos name.

Mal freezed in her tracks, ripping her phone from her pocket and unlocking it frantically, causing Evie to stand still with her in the hallways.

"Woah Mal, what's going on is everything okay?"

"No, no no no, he - he said he would text me when he got back to his dorm, I just - got distracted and tired and forgot and- and he didn't text me, oh my god," Mal stuttered out, a heavy feeling of worry setting inside her stomach, her eyes turning incredibly frantic.

Evie was a bit taken back by Mal's sudden freak out but she rested her hand on Mal's shoulders trying to soothe the smaller girl.

"Hey, Mal I'm sure he's okay, don't worry," she said, running her soft hand along Mal's arm.

"No Evie you don't understand he-" Mal started but stopped. There was so much she wanted to say, but all the words died on her tongue. _He's never done this before. He always texts me. He didn't even update this morning. He's all I have. He's my best friend._

Mal must've looked awful, because suddenly she was in Evie's arms, fingers stroking through purple hair.

"Mal, lets go to his dorm okay? Just take a deep breath, c'mon," she said, sliding her fingers down to intertwine with Mal's starting to tug her towards the boys dorms.

"Evie, you don't have to come, I don't want to make you late for class," Mal sighed, trying to keep her mind calm.

"Shush, I'm coming so don't say another word about it," she pushed, squeezing Mal's hand, and Mal didn't notice the way she moved into Evie's side a little bit more.

Mal led the way to Carlos and Barry's dorm, and in the back of her mind she made a note to get Barry's number for situations like this.

Mal banged on the door.

No answer.

She banged again, louder. "Carlos!"

They waited.

No answer.

"I'm not suppose to use this," Mal mumbled but grabbed something out of her backpack. Evie recognized the small thing in her hand as something used to pick locks, and Mal was sliding it into the hole in a quick second.

The door swung open in an instant, and Mal burst in, Evie behind her.

"Carlos De Vil!" Mal yelled, a edge in her voice that made even Evie flinch.

She breathed a little easier though, when she saw the young, white haired boy asleep on his bed.

"Wha-" Was all Carlos was able to get out as he stumbled out of bed, before there was a resounding ' _smack_ ' across his face, making Evie cringe from the other side of the room.

"Mal what the fu-"

"Carlos! You said you would text me last night and I woke up with no texts or calls or anything, I- Carlos, I just had a damn panic attack because you- you said you would-" Mal started yelling, her voice cracking when Carlos pulled her into him. His fingers ran through her hair, and she wrapped her arms around him tight. Evie shifted her weight, suddenly feeling a little like she was intruding.

"Mal, I'm okay. It's okay, we're not on there anymore" Evie heard him mumble into her hair. "My phone died when I was out, and when I got home, Barry had borrowed my charger and took it somewhere, and I was just so tired. Mal, I'm so sorry, but I'm okay," he spoke, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Mal pulled back, slapping his chest. Much more lightly this time.

"This is the only time I'm ever letting you off the hook, you better not do this again," she said with a warning lacing her words.

Carlos nodded his head frantically.

"Carlos, you know class starts in like five minutes right?" Evie spoke up quietly from behind the two, smiling at his sleepy, unprepared appearance.

Both girls let out a giggle as his eyes grew wide and he pulled away from Mal, running into his closet.

"Shall we," Mal said jokingly as she reached a hand out to her again, wiping at her eyes.

Evie ignored her hand and instead pulled her to her side by sliding an arm around her shoulder as the two left the room.

Later that day, lunch was just starting as Mal looked around for her freckled boy.

"Hey Mal," she heard a small voice come from behind her, and she turned around quickly to find Carlos.

"Hey bud," she said, and noticed how he wasn't looking her in the eyes. She sighed, "Carlos you don't have to act like that, I just got _so_ damn worried about you today," she said, sliding her hands into the younger boys.

He looked up at her and she tousled his hair, making him whine.

"Hey guys," Evie's voice broke them from their conversation. "Do you guys want to have lunch with us?" She asked, nodding her head back towards a table that had Jay, Ben, Ally and Audrey at. Carlos agreed quickly, and started walking over. Mal lingered for a moment but eventually followed.

Look, it's not like she hasn't made any friends here for two years, she had. She talked with people in the halls, she likes getting paired up with people for projects, but she still just finds most of her time being spent by the boy she'd grown up with.

"Hey guys, this is Mal and Carlos," Evie said, introducing the two as they sat down. They smiled and waved, falling easily into their conversations. Mal noticed however that Carlos was acting kind of antsy and fidgety, and she kept giving him questioning looks but he would quickly look away.

Later that day, Mal caught Carlos between classes and she shoved him gently against a locker.

"Alright, spill dalmatian boy," She said, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at him. She noticed that she's been doing that a lot lately. Looking up at people. How tall was she again?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Who did you meet last night?" She pressed, poking a finger into his chest.

"Look Mal, you can't tell anyone, okay?" He said, his eyes showing a little worry.

"Duh," she said, rolling her eyes. Then they were cut off by the loud bell ringing.

Carlos seemed to relax, while Mal let out a groan.

"Look, it's too crowded here anyways, I'll try and text it to you tonight. I'm gonna stay in with Barry and Doug anyways," he said, pushing off the lockers and falling into step with her to their next classes.

"Carlos," Mal whined, dragging out his name, "you're not coming tonight?"

He gave her a look, "Mal you know the party scene has never been, well, my scene. I'll come to the next one, I promise," he said.

"I'm holding you to that," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before they turned down different hallways.

"Ladies!" An excited Jay exclaimed, bursting into their dorm room with Carlos behind him.

Evie looked up from her homework and Mal from her sketch pad.

"In honor of the first day back, you're both cordially invited to the first senior year party," Jay said dramatically, bowing and holding out his hand.

Evie's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. "Jay, it was literally the first day of school and we have school again tomorrow, who in their right mind would go and get drunk tonight?" she asked, setting her pencil down and giving him a look.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about alcohol," he said, a smirk on his face.

Before Evie could protest again, Mal spoke up.

"Come on E, maybe it'll be fun. You don't have to stay for long. Please?"

And that was all she wrote.

"Okay Eves, let's get you into bed,"

"But I'm not tired!"

Mal raised a questionable eyebrow.

Maybe she should've kept a better eye on her. To be fair, how was Mal suppose to know she would consume that much alcohol?

"Mal, you're cozy," Evie slurred, slipping her arms around Mal's waist and resting her head in the crook of her neck.

Mal momentarily ignored the burning in her cheeks, and the nice warmth spreading over her body at having the girl this close.

"Mhm, now let's get you out of this dress and these heels," Mal said, rather reluctantly pulling the blue haired girl from her arms.

"Oh Mal," Evie giggled, standing up straight, "don't you wanna at least take me on a date first?"

Mal flushed.

Evie giggled again.

"You're definitely saying things you don't mean right now and things I'm sure you'll regret in the morning, princess," Mal sighed, pushing Evie so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She pulled off Evie's heels for her, nestling them under bed before picking out some pajamas for her.

"You know," she heard Evie call out from the bedroom as Mal looked around the closet for something comfortable, "I'm pretty sure people don't lie when they're drunk, but say the, more truth," Evie said as Mal walked out after changing herself.

Her words were strung together kind of weird, but Mal knew what she meant.

She ignored it.

Not that she didn't want to for a second, but she refused to pry a vulnerable Evie for her feelings.

"Think you can handle this princess?" Mal asked, dropping the clothes into her lap. Evie nodded her head with a determined look on her face that made Mal chuckle as she headed to her own bed.

Evie disappeared into the bathroom and Mal bit her lip, trying to decide if she should talk to Carlos about something. With a sigh, she tugged her phone from the bed and swiped open to their texts.

"Hey im kinda confused i need to talk to you" she sent, and waited for his reply.

Her phone dinged and she looked down, seeing he came online now.

 **"of course, what's up"**

 **"i don't know. i don't know what i feel but i think we should have this conversation in person tomorrow"**

 **"is this about what i heard about evie flirting with you tonight?"**

Mal's eyes widened, and she frowned, typing faster.

 **"what? she wasn't flirting. she's drunk"**

 **"ah yes, a lie as old as time"**

Mal rolled her eyes.

 **"well okay time to fess up, who did you meet?"**

 **"promise you won't tell...?"**

 **"carlos. of course not."**

 **"well..."**

He started typing, and Mal watched as he deleted his text and started again. She sighed, getting impatient when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up and her eyes grew wide.

Evie was standing there in the yellow and blue shorts Mal gave her, but her upper body was just in a dark blue lace bra.

"I couldn't get the bra off, and I don't like sleeping in a tshirt with a bra on, so I'll just sleep with the bra," Evie mumbled, not even noticing Mal's stares as she climbed into bed, her eyes shutting for the night.

Mal swallowed hard and picked her phone back up, sending a text just as Carlos did.

 **"yeah. ddddddefinitely need to talk to you bout something"**

 **"it was ben"**

 **Thank you Maggie for being my editor haha. Everyone leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Evie. Eeeeevie," Mal spoke softly, pushing Evie's shoulders gently. She thought about just letting her sleep, but she know she wouldn't want to miss class. She was seated on the edge of her bed, shaking her slightly. Mal had thought hard last night, and did something she never did.

Sorted through her feelings.

Now she just really needed to talk to Carlos.

Mal peered around the room, looking at all the decorations that she once complained about, but realized she would actually miss it once this year passed. It didn't matter though, thats wasn't for a long time.

Mal's was pulled out of her thoughts when Evie awoke with a groan, her head feeling heavy. She cracked her eyes open to be met with dizziness and let them shut again.

"Here," Mal said, pulling Evie slowly into a sitting position, handing her some pills and a glass of water. Evie barely opened her eyes as she popped the pills onto the back of her tongue, downing the glass of water. Mal's eyes were trained on the way her throat moved when she swallowed, but she blamed it on the tiredness.

"Oh my god," Evie suddenly exclaimed, realization hitting her that her bras was exposed, no tshirt covering it. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself, her face heating up.

"Eves, its fine I've seen a bra before," Mal mused. That was true, she had of course seen a bra before, but she wasn't quite sure she'd ever gotten this feeling from looking at a bra on someone.

Evie took on a new distraught look.

"What happened last night, I only remember a bit of us waking back here and then it's all black," she said, rubbing her temples and looking away from the bright light streaming through the curtains.

Mal hesitated a bit. "You really don't remember anything?" she asked, and Evie instantly caught on.

"No? Why? Oh god what did I do," Evie groaned, getting embarrassed before she even knew what she did.

Mal bit her lip, convincing herself not to say anything. She had an urge to, but that was the last thing Evie needed at this moment. Mal pushed a smile onto her face, "Relax E, you didn't say anything. You were just being goofy," Mal said, smiling as she lied through her teeth. It seemed to relax her though.

Evie pushed up and flinched at her headache but kept walking towards the closet.

"You coming to breakfast right?" Evie asked, distracted by picking out her outfit.

"Um actually I'm gonna go to Carlos room for a bit and then grab something quick before class," Mal said, trying to sound casual.

Evie stepped out of the closet with her clothes, looking over at Mal with a kind of disappointed look. "Oh, how come?" She asked curiously.

"I just need to talk to talk to him about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Mal grit her teeth for a moment. _God she can be pushy._

"Just gotta talk about some quizzes and stuff," Mal said, a little forcefully.

"Okay," Evie said, sounding a little off put. Mal sighed at herself, walking by Evie and heading out the door quickly.

Mal let the door click shut quietly behind her, sighing as she started to walk down the hall towards Carlos's room.

She really didn't mean to snap at her, she's just never real had these feelings and she definitely wasn't ready to admit them to Evie and back on the Isle it was just hook ups with no feelings and she's lost her touch at excused and she -

"Hey Mal!"

She almost jumped at the sudden noise, pulling her out of her thoughts, and whirled around to find Jay standing behind her. "Hi Jay," Mal sighed, relaxing a little.

"Where are you off to?"

"Yeah."

Jay then frowns at her, confused.

Okay, maybe she's not really listening but she's _trying_ to remember everything she needed to say to Carlos before the thoughts, or her courage, fleeted. "Sorry, what?" she tried again, tucking her words into the back of her mind.

"I asked where you're heading?" Jay said again, laughing a bit as he continued to walk in the direction Mal was heading.

Mal followed, falling into step with him as she walked. "To Carlos's room," she said, her eyes following the different students down the hallways and through the classrooms.

"Oh? What for? You know classes start soon right?" he asked curiously, nodding his head back towards his backpack.

"I just, uh, have some stuff I need to talk to him about," Mal decided to say.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you later in class, right?" he said, smiling.

Maybe Jay wasn't so bad.

"Yeah," Mal replied, truly smiling for the first time that day.

Once she finally reached Carlos door and she twisted he doorknob without knocking, bursting in and finding that Carlos was alone at the table on his laptop.

"Is Barry every around?" She asked as she kicked the door shut behind her.

"Do you ever knock?" Carlos asked, looking up from his laptops with a frown. She simply smiled and pulled out a chair next to him.

"So, I need to talk to you about something," she said, looking down and picking dirt out from under her nails. Carlos was quiet for a moment before he shut his laptop.

"I'm all ears," he said, turning to face his best friend again.

"Yeah I know puppy boy," she laughed, biting her bottom lip as he waited. She sighed and looked up into his eyes. "So, what are you suppose to do when you, uh, _like_ someone?" she asked, fiddling with her bracelet that wrapped around her small wrist.

"Um, you make friends with them?" Carkos said, an amused, yet confused smile on his face.

Mal set her hands down, looking him in the eye with a blank, annoyed stare.

" _Oh,"_ he finally realized, "well who do you like?"

"No one," she said a little too quickly, and Carlos just rolled his eyes and stared at her.

"Okay, I don't know, I might, uh, _like_ Evie?" she said quietly. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could practically _feel_ Carlos smile next to her.

"Yeah I knew it. And you're asking what you're suppose to do with these feelings?" he prides with a gentle smile that always managed to make Mal feel better.

"I guess," she said, trailing off. Carlos put his hand on her leg, and she didn't realize she had been bobbing it up and down.

"Well you could tell her."

Mal flicked her head up to look at him, before letting out a kind of forced laugh. "Carlos, she is the straightest person I think I've _ever_ met," Mal argued, leaning back in the chair until it was balancing on two legs.

Carlos reached to pull her back down, muttering that one day it was gonna break on her. "That's what _I_ thought about Ben," he said as he set the chair back down.

"Oh yeah how's it going with king boy anyways? How'd that even happen?" Mal asked, turning in the chair to directly face Carlos.

"Well I've kind of liked him since last year and I really thought he wasn't into guys, but I decided to take a chance and ask him instead of just wondering forever what could've happened," he said, obviously pointing his words at Mal.

"Damn. Two years here turned you into a greeting card."

" _Mal,"_

"Carlos," Mal sighed "things like this just don't work out for me. I'm _Maleficents daughter._ I don't get my fairy tale ending," Mal said with a sad smile, "nothing's going to even happen with these feelings, I just need them to go away. Plus this is Auradon, girls aren't suppose to be liking girls I'm pretty sure," she sighed.

Then she snapped her head up realizing what she said. "Carlos I didn't mean it like -"

Carlos let out a gently laugh, and cut her off as he put his hand on top of hers. "I know what you meant Mal. Actually, I've seen a few girl couples around. And even if it's not "normal", since when have you cared about sticking out?"

It was silent between them for a moment before Mal looked at the clock behind Carlos.

"It's almost eight, we better get to our classes," she said, pushing her chair back and standing up, "and thank you Carlos. I really don't know what I'd do without you," she said, grabbing her bag of the floor and watching him stand up.

As they walked over to the door he slung his arm around her shoulder and spoke, "Yeah I don't know what you'd do without me either," he joked, which earned him an elbow in the side and a laugh, "but really Mal you know I'm always here. And remember, take a chance. You may be 'Maleficents daughter', but you're _Maleficents daughter._ **When did you get afraid of a little challenge?"**

"Hey E, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I was just tired and cranky."

Evie looked up from her desk with a small smile, "Its fine Mal," she spoke, "I know you didn't mean it. Hey do you want to go get some ice cream?" she said, and Mal had to go over what she just said in her head because she kind of got lost in warm brown eyes.

"Sure, I'd like that. But where are we suppose to get it from?"

Evie clicked on her phone to make it light up, looking at the time.

"Ah, its almost four thirty, come on," she said, jumping up from her chair and grabbing her wallet as she pulled Mal along with her.

"Woah woah, where are we going?" Mal asked quickly as she was being yanked out the door. Evie giggled and turned to her, her light brown eyes sparkling.

"The ice cream truck comes on the west side of campus everyday at four thirty, you didn't know that?"

Mal plopped down next to Evie, letting her feet dangle over the edge of the lake. Evie knocked her feet against Mal's and smiled, taking a long lick of her ice cream cone. Not like Mal was watching.

"You know, I've heard some things about The Mal throughout my life, but none of them seem to be true," Evie said, an almost teasing tone in her voice.

Mal frowned and bit into her popsicle, making Evie cringe.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I know you said you didn't know me back on the Isle but I certainly knew who you were. Even here, some people say you're intimidating but I don't see it," she said cooley as she dipped her toes down to touch the water beneath them.

"I am too," Mal said indignantly, scowling.

Evie's beautiful giggled reached Mal's ears as she scooted closer to Mal.

"That's adorable. You're adorable, not intimidating," Evie said with a cute pout on her face.

Mal swallowed hard and looked down at her ice cream.

"I don't think someone like you can call anyone adorable," she mumbled.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Evie asked, almost sounding offended.

"I mean, you know, someone as attractive as you," Mal said, looking away from Evie's gaze and into the water below them.

"Hm. Adorable and flirty," Evie said smoothly, making Mal's head pop up, Evie giggling.

Mal suddenly took a deep breath, a certain white haired boys words ringing in her head like an alarm that she couldn't shut off.

"Evie, um, I kind of want to tell you something," Mal stuttered out. She rolled her eyes at herself, ' _Smooth',_ she thought.

"Oh hold that thought," Evie said, smiling apologetically before pulling he phone out that was ringing. Mal sighed,

"Hello? Oh yeah, yeah I'll be there as soon as possible."

 _Fuck my life._

Got a dick appointment?"

"Mal!" Evie yelled, swatting Mal with her hand and making her bust out into laughter.

" _Actually,"_ Evie said, giving her a pointed look as she stood up, Mal following her after, "I have to go help Ben with his upcoming meetings of the other leaders," she said, holding out her hand to help Mal up.

"What do you have to help him with?" Mal asked, forcing herself to let of of Evie's hand after her feet were planted on the ground.

"His clothes," Evie replied with a soft laugh.

"Pause! I have to use the bathroom," Jay whined.

He'd been begging Carlos to pause the movie for the past fifteen minuets and Carlos was enjoying torturing him.

"Oh Carlos," Evie laughed as she grabbed her remote from him and paused it, Jay running up from the couch the bathroom adjacent to his room.

Evie turned to Barry, continuing a quiet conversation then had been having earlier when Carlos turned to Mal.

"So are you gonna ask her out?"

"Carlos _shh,"_ Mal shushed, pulling him closer to her, "I was going to earlier but she had to leave before I could say anything," Mal sighed, recounting the memory.

"Then do it tonight!"

" _Maybe,"_ Mal said, pushing him onto the couch and he giggled.

Neither really noticed Evie peering over at them as she bit her lip and turned back to Barry.

The movie went on, and it was the end of the night when Carlos was planning another movie night for their group, Evie was perched on the side of the couch, her legs crossed. Mal and Barry were talking about the movie that has just ended when Jay spoke up.

"Okay so we're all on for the twelfth?" He asked, speaking up and looking around at everyone.

"Oh -"

"Well-"

Barry and Evie started talking at the same time, and then laughed together. He gestured for her to talk first and she smiled.

"Barry and I actually planned a date for that evening."

Carlos sucked in a breath, subconsciously grabbing Mal's hand.

The noise seemed to drown away and Mal leaned back into the couch.

She mumbled just loud enough for Carlos to hear.

"I told you. People like me don't get my happy ending with people like her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey wassup so I know it's frustratingly confusing that you can't really tell where the time break is but that's because Fanfiction deletes the periods of slashes I put in place everytime it uploads, so I'll be trying in this chapter to write around it and make it more obvious. Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for almost 10k reads wow!**

"Mal, you've been moping for three days, lets go do something."

The purple haired girl shot up from her position on her bed, her hair a little wild and her eyes a little dull, but still able to hold annoyance in them.

"I'm _not_ moping," she huffed.

Carlos paused his video game, dragging his eyes from the tv over to Mal, shivering slightly at the cold burst of wind that coursed through the air through the open window. He set his controller down on the table, walking over to window to push it closed and ignored Mal's protests.

"Yes, I know you're hot blooded, but you see _I'm_ humanand can feel the cold."

Mal rolled her eyes.

"Also, you're most definitely moping. Sulking, pouting, whatever you wanna call it, we need to get out and have some fun like we use to," he said, walking over to plop down next to her on the bed. He followed Mal's eyes to across the room, looking at a vacant bed that was perfectly made with Evie's belongings placed neatly on the nightstand next to it. The girl in thought was currently on campus, at cheer practice.

Then the green eyes flicked to him.

"You know what? Who am I to reject you from trying to make me have fun, what do you want to do?"

He popped up from the bed, standing at full height in front of her, a goofy smile on his face. "Really? Oh I didn't think you'd actually say yes, let me think," he trailed off, his eyes trailing around the room in thought.

Admittedly, Mal really didn't feel like doing anything. Maybe she _was_ moping, or sulking, or whatever, but she had a right to, she decided. She'd never really had feelings like this before, and after deciding to act on it she got _that_ thrown at her. So maybe she was a little down.

However, seeing Carlos so happy as he tried to make _her_ happy, ended up making her happy. She smiled up at the distracted boy,

 _God I love him._

So that was how she ended up in the city that evening, her favorite boy by her side as they strolled in and out of little shops. Cafe's, bookshops, clothing stores, souvenir stores.

Mal couldn't help but think this looked like a date. She snorted to herself.

 _Except we're both gay as hell._

That was something else that had happened in the past few days. She'd become more comfortable using the word gay, and she found it falling past her lips easier. She wasn't sure if she still liked guys, but she decided that even if she did that was okay too. She didn't really notice the way Carlos smiled happily at her small self descoveries.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a low rumble came from beneath them.

"Was that your stomach?" she asked with wide eyes as she looked up at Carlos. He laughed and nodded his head, as she shook hers as she chuckled to herself. This boy seemed to eat every hour, on the hour. Her mind drifted back to the Isle for a moment, and she smiled as she dragged him into the closest little 'hole in the wall' restaurant and didn't mention her thoughts.

Once they were seated across from each other, they hadn't even started conversation before an older lady walked up to them, smiling fondly.

"Oh you two remind me so much of my late husband and I when we were young, please, let me buy you guys some desert," she said in a soft voice.

"Oh, ma'am were -"

"So thankful, how kind of you," Mal cut Carlos off, a sweet smile pulling at her lips as she the lady nodded with a grin and went over the register.

Carlos looked at the lady who pointed to a couple of pastries and then swatted at Mal's hand.

"Mal! You can't just lie to poor old ladies like that," he scolded, and Mal just laughed, green eyes lighting up the slightest bit with joy.

Later that evening, Mal sat on the table in Carlos's room, watching a show on the television, though her mind was elsewhere, when the door burst open.

She spun around on her behind, expecting Barry and frowned when it was Carlos.

"Why're you sitting on the tabl- nevermind - don't be mad.""

Mal's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why would I be mad?" she asked slowly in a low voice, pausing the movie on the tv behind her.

Carlos looked a little panicked as he spoke.

"I, it was an accident I - I didn't mean to - I'm sorry I never meant to- " he walked closer to her, stuttering until she leaned forward to grab his hands, pulling him towards the table.

"Hey, Carlos it's okay," she said, looking into his frantic eyes. Sometimes she could see pieces of his moms fear still instilled in him, and she knew that even if she was annoyed with him she couldn't be mad.

"I might have accidentally told Jay why you've been avoiding Evie," he said quietly.

Mal took a deep breath, looking into his soft eyes that held a bit of panic in them.

"It's okay," she said, squeezing his hands reassuringly and pulled him in for a hug, even though her mind was spinning a bit.

Carlos pulled back at the knock on the door that sounded through the door, but not before mumbling a "Thank you," into her hair. She knew he wasn't thanking her for being annoyed, because she knew that he knew she was. She knew what he was thanking her for.

He came over and opened it, sighing before Mal could see who it is.

"Mal, I understand you're in love with Evie but it's killing her that you're avoiding her!"

"I'm _not_ in love with her," Mal huffed, narrowing her eyes at Jay and refraining herself from turning them on the other boy in the room.

"Mhm," he mocked mindlessly as he pulled out a chair at the table and Mal slowly slid off. "Evie keeps asking me if I know if she did something to piss you off, and I don't know what to say," Jay said, kicking a foot onto the wooden table which was swatted off by Carlos.

Mal's lower lip found its way between her teeth as she sighed. She _knew_ it wasn't Evie's fault, and she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I just don't want to mess up anything if I'm around her," she admitted as Carlos pulled out a chair across from her, and her eyes flicked between the two boys.

Jay gave her a soft smile, "I know it's not ideal, but I thought you guys were starting to have a great relati- er, friendship," he said, darting his eyes away from Mal's as he gathered his thoughts, "and she misses you a lot."

Mal lowered her eyes, catching sight of the small purple watch on her wrist that hadn't worked in months.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"She'll be back in a half an hour, to answer your question," Jay said, earning a glare from Mal. He wasn't wrong though.

"Look, just try to spend a little more time with her, okay? She's my best friend, I don't like seeing her think she did something wrong, ya know?" he explained with a gentle smile. That of course made Mal think of being in Jay's situation and thinking about if Carlos felt like that.

Mal didn't respond, but her face was answer enough as she gave Jay a warm smile.

The three talked and hung out for a bit longer, bringing Mal's mind momentarily off of a certain blue haired beauty for a while as they all laughed and joked around.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Carlos scooted his chair out to move over to the door.

"Hi Carlos, I was wondering if Mal or Jay were here? Jay wasn't in his room and Mal wasn't in ours, and she didn't answer my texts so I thought I'd check here," she explained and Mal felt a twang of guilt. She hadn't actually ignored her text (this time), she had been just been hanging out with the boys.

"Yeah, come on in," Carlos said as he stepped aside to let Evie in.

"Hey Evie," Mal said quickly, and she found her breathing falter for a moment at Evie's appearance. Her dark blue locks were straightened, falling down her shoulders, and her makeup was light. Mal bit her lip, and she would've rolled her eyes at how cliche she was being if they weren't stuck on Evie.

"O-Oh. Hi Mal," Evie said quietly, and Mal felt her chest tug again at Evie's somewhat distant voice with her.

"Sorry I didn't respond, my phones on the bed and I've been over here for a while," she explained quickly as Evie made her way over to sit with the other two at the table, Carlos rejoining behind her.

"Oh, okay," Evie responded, relaxing a little.

"So how was your date blue bird?" Jay asked, and Evie turned a little red at his nickname from their childhood, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Um..." Evie started. Mal waited to hear how great it was, and how funny Barry is, and what a gentleman he is and _blah blah blah,_ but it never came.

Evie's lips were set in an attractive pout and Mal almost missed the words that came out because she was too busy staring at them.

"Not quite like how I expected it."

A foot hit hers under the table, and even though she didn't know who's it was, she glared at Jay.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, sliding her a bottle of water that was had been tipped over earlier by Jay doing 'magic tricks', and Evie smiled thankfully as she took a sip.

"He's a great guy, and we get along great, but I think just as friends," Evie said with a small frown, "that seems to kind of happen with every guy. There's just no chemistry," she sighed.

Mal tucked her knees up into her chest and she took a swig of her soda that rested on the table (that was probably beyond flat now) to hide her small smile.

"I don't know," Evie started again, leaning back in her chair and tilting her head, "maybe guys just aren't my _thing_ you know."

Mal choked a bit, on what she wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked and if he had been looking at Mal he would've seen the look she was giving him.

"I-I'm not really sure yet. But maybe I should just, open up my sights a little more you know, there are plenty of beautiful girls around here."

Mal wasn't sure what this emotion was that was coursing through her right now.

An odd mix of hope, panic, and wanting to sink into the floor.

"Certainly," Jay agreed, in the same kind of tone that Carlos did as the two boys shared a look that Evie missed. Suddenly a yawn broke through her lips and her eyes drifted down to the time on her phone.

"Oh gosh, it's almost midnight, we better get back to our room," Evie said, glancing over at Mal who nodded with her.

"Yeah, definitely," Mal agreed as she stood up, eager to get away from the boys who were trying not to laugh at her a little.

" _Goodnight_ boys," Mal said pointedly, walking over to kiss Carlos on the head (a habit that she had been doing for two years whenever they were together at night), and Evie roughled Jays hair smiled at Carlos as she bid her goodnights.

The two girls left the room and started to walk back in a comfortable silence, and Mal ran her fingers across the walls as they walked to their room.

They were just outside of the boys hallway when a rough figure knocked into Evie, and Mal opened her mouth to let a few choice words come out when she saw who it was.

Ben stood there, in somewhat regular clothes, which always made Mal smile a little at seeing the _King_ of Auradon looking like a regular teen.

"Oh goodness Evie I'm so sorry," he said quickly, leaning down to pick up Evie's phone and handing it to her as he looked at Mal, "Hello Mal," he smiled, and she returned it.

"No worries Ben," Evie said, smiling at him before her face took on a confused expression. "Why're you heading this way?" she asked with a tilted head and Mal had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, I, am," he said, his eyes leaving Evie's to peer down the hallway behind her as he tried to think, "I need to give this to Barry," he said quickly.

"You're not holding anything," Evie said slowly.

Mal's lip was gonna bruise between her teeth.

"Right, I meant I have to pick something up from Barry," he tried again, turning a little red, and Mal found this _incredibly_ amusing.

"Oh, well Barry isn't there right now. It's just Jay and Carlos in his room, but maybe Carlos can give it to you."

"Oh, Jay is there?" a somewhat disappointed Ben asked.

"He won't be there long," Mal assured as she stared up at the blonde king.

After he left, Evie looked over at Mal with an extremely confused look on her face. "Well _that_ was weird."

"Totally."

Once inside their room, Evie disappeared to the bathroom to remove her makeup and change as Mal just started stripping in the room, not expecting her to come out for a while.

But since when did Mal get what she wanted?

"Hey Mal do you have a - oh," Evie's voice rang through the room, and Mal spun quickly to see Evie stepping into the room and Mal froze.

Her body suddenly couldn't move, and she wasn't sure what she would've done even if it could.

"Mal," Evie said softly, stepping into the room slowly. Mal suddenly realized what was happening and she quickly yanked her shirt from her hands onto her body.

"Don't- I mean, I don't need to talk about it, _we_ don't need to talk about it," she mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as her skin turned a little red.

Evie looked at her for a moment longer before quietly nodding her head, and walking over to draw the curtains closed as Mal slipped into her own bed.

 _God damn it. Thank you so much mom._

Of course Evie had to walk out to see a perfect view of the deep scar running across Mal's stomach from an incident with non other than Maleficenf herself before she was shipped off to Auradon. Of course she had to see the gross red gash that spread from the bottom of her right ribs down to her left hip.

Mal didn't really realize she was crying.

All of her emotions that she had shoved down from the moment Evie said she was going on a date with Barry until right now suddenly came bubbling over, and Mal couldn't even pinpoint the reason for the tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly the bed dipped and Mal jumped slightly, before immediately recognizing the smell of vanilla.

"Evie, you don't have to -" Mal started, her voice a little shaky before she was cut off.

"Shush," Evie cut her off as she curled under the covers, pulling Mal into her chest.

Mal let herself be held for once, and she went from trying to choke down sobs to actually calming down and she found that she _loved_ the feeling of being in Evie's arms.

After a minuet, Mal had tired herself out and wasn't really thinking straight, a sleepy haze taking over her mind, and she know she should get out of Evie's arms before she drifts to sleep but her arms are just _so_ comforting and she's _so_ soft.

Before sleep fully pulled her under, she feels a small pressure on her head and hears "You're so beautiful Mal, no matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

**Your reviews are seriously _so_ encouraging, thank you for taking the time to leave them. This is gonna be the last chapter, sorry but I love short stories! I have many more ideas in mind, so keep checking back for more one shots and minimally chartered stories. **

"Evie, where are we going?"

Soft brown eyes met striking green ones, paired with a warm smile.

"I told you it was gonna be a surprise," Evie's soft voice spoke, a teasing tone lacing her words.

That morning, Evie had dragged Mal out of their dorm room, saying she had a surprise for her. Mal of course asked what it was only a few dozens times, but Evie refused. All she said is that she got Carlos's help with it.

They walked in silence for a bit before Evie took a step back to fall in line next to Mal.

"You know, waking up with you in my arms was nice," she said, her voice airy as she stepped over some twigs on the ground. Mal froze for a moment, her feet stuttering at Evie's random proclamation, and Evie laughed beautifully.

"It wasn't the worst thing falling asleep with you either," Mal admitted quietly as her eyes peered down to Evie's hands, which were wrapped around a basket with a small blanket covering it.

Evie didn't respond, but Mal could see the warm smile growing on her face, paired with a small twinge of pink on her cheeks.

It was quiet until they came to a bend in the dirt road they traveled down, and Evie pushed some branches aside for Mal to walk through.

Mal rolled her eyes, "What a gentlem- oh my god," she cut herself off when her eyes landed on the sight in front of her.

There was a huge, sparkling blue lake with hundreds of trees outlining the water, a colorful array of fruits on each of them.

Evie kept walking over to the left, grabbing the blanket from ontop of the basket and placing it neatly on the ground, kneeling down on top of it and patting the spot next to her.

Mal's eyes roamed around the scenery, taking in the entirety of where they were. The perfect weather, the glistening water, the gorgeous trees, dozens of shades of green among them. Mal momentarily wished she had her sketchbook to capture all the beauty of the place. Then her eyes drifted back to the most beautiful thing there. Evie. With her flowing white sundress, her dark blue hair contrasting beautifully against the light color.

Suddenly Mal was losing her breath a little more looking at the princess in front of her, rather than the sights around her.

She walked over to Evie, grazing her fingertips across a bright red apple thing hung from a tree. Ironic.

She sat down next across from Evie, crossing her legs and looking at her before speaking, "Evie, how did you find this place?"

The blue haired girl smiled, leaning back onto her hands and looking around at the area in front of her. "Jay and I stumbled upon it one evening when we first came here. We were looking for a way out, but once we ran into this place, we decided to give Auradon a bit more time," she said, smiling fondly at the memory, before bringing her attention back to the smaller girl in front of her, who was giving her her full attention.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Mal asked quietly, biting her lower lip slightly.

Evie pushed off her hands so she was sitting straight again, and a little bit closer to Mal now. "Because this place is special to me, it's what made me give this place another try, and in a weird way I'll always be ge grateful for it," she explained, looking into Mal's piercing green eyes, "and you're special to me. Just when I thought I knew everything about this place, and no matter how much I love this school, I thought it doesn't have much more to offer me. Then I got _you_ thrown into my life for a few weeks, and I'm given just another reason to love it here," she said, her voice taking on a softer tone as she stared at Mal.

Mal wasn't really sure what to say. Her heart was kind of racing and her palms were kind of sweaty, and her mind was kind of a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts.

She about to open her mouth, not really sure what mess of words were about to fall out, when Evie was talking again.

"Plus, I thought this would be the perfect place for our first date, don't you think?"

It takes Evie a few moments to stop laughing at the expression on Mal's face.

"O-Our first what?" She asks, her voice high and her eyes wide.

"Oh, unless you don't _want_ to go on a date with me?" Evie asks mindlessly, almost sounding bored because she _knows_ Mal's answer.

Mal starts to stutter again, and Evie giggled before placing her hand on top of Mal's. "Mal, a blind man could see your crush on me," and before Mal could protest, (badly), "thankfully I'm much better at hiding my crushes," Evie said with a smile and a wink, and it takes Mal a moment to comprehend that before she's turning red.

Then Evie is grabbing the basket, flipping the top open and looking at Mal again. "Remember when I said Carlos helped with this?"

Then she started pulling out food from the woven basket, and Mal's eyes grew. There was a case of strawberries, strawberry ice cream, strawberry cupcakes, strawberry yoghurt, and a pitcher of strawberry lemonade.

"Carlos said you loved strawberries, and I asked if you've had very many strawberry flavored things, and judging by the fact that he asked what that was, I figured not, so welcome to strawberry heaven," Evie said with a bright smile.

Mal blinked a few times.

Then she started grabbing food.

Time went by, and the two girls sat on the edge of some rocks around the lake, and it reminded Mal of the time they were eating ice cream by a different lake.

"You know, the last time we were seated by a lake, I was going to ask you out," Mal admitted, her eyes trained on the water that she kicked up with her bare feet.

"You _were?_ Well why didn't you?" Evie asked, a bit of shock in her voice as she turned to Mal.

"You got a call from Ben," Mal responded flatly before laughing, "then I just lost the courage. _Then_ you were going out with Barry," she sighed, chuckling slightly.

"And so you stopped hanging out with me," Evie finished.

Mal snapped her head up, "What? I- but Jay said you were asking-"

"Jay and Carlos also were exchanging some pretty obvious looks last night," Evie giggled and Mal rolled her eyes. She started to complain about the two boys when she realized something and cut herself off.

"Hold on a minuet, when did you plan all this with Carlos?" Mal realized.

"This morning," Evie answered absentmindedly as she took a bite out of a apple she had plucked from a tree. Then she realized what she said and looked up at Mal, a sheepish look across her pretty features.

"I may have slipped out of bed to talk with him, and gotten back in before you woke up," she admitted, and Mal could feel her cheeks warming up.

Mal went to say something but Evie started talking over her and Mal let out a loud huff.

"Something wrong?" Evie asked, tilting her head.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Mal asked with a frown, and Evie just threw her head back and laughed.

"I guess I do keep cutting you off, but it's not like you can do anything to stop me, can you?" Evie asked, a flirtatious tone in her voice and a playful smile across her ruby red lips. Mal might've changed from that girl on the Isle, but she still never backed down from a challenge.

Mal placed her hand on Evie's neck, pulling her in until their lips met, and Evie gasped softly into her mouth.

Mal's head started spinning with emotions, and she had to place her other hand on the ground beneath them to steady herself. An intense mix of excitement, butterflies, fear, and pure happiness was coursing through her so hard at feeling Evie's soft lips moving against her own, she was worried she might fall over.

Evie was the first to pull back, and Mal's eyes fluttered open, and she felt a bit dizzy.

"Woah," slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she mentally cringed at herself. Evie just giggled and softly pecked her lips again, sliding her hand into Mal's and intertwining their fingers.

The next week passed by quickly, but Mal and Evie weren't 'official', so to speak, so they hadn't told anyone. Well anyone but Carlos. They didn't actually tell him, but he of course figured it out.

Him and Mal were standing outside of Ben's office one afternoon, leaning against the bricks. Evie was inside waiting to hear where she was going to live permanently now that her room was almost done being built. Mal was extremely upset that she wasn't going to be in her room anymore, but she knew Evie would want to go back to her own room now.

"So when did you two get together?" Carlos voice broke the silence and Mal didn't even look surprised as she sighed and smiled at him.

"Almost a week," she answered quietly, looking through the glass at her blue haired beauty. Carlos looked at her and smiled, so happy that his best friend found someone she loves. Even if she wouldn't use that word just yet.

"How about you and Ben?"

Carlos smiled and blushed, looking down. "Actually I was waiting to tell you, but now works. He asked me to be his boyfriend today."

"Oh Carlos really?" Mal asked, pushing off the wall and pulling him into a tight hug and he laughed against her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said pulling back, "but he wants to keep it quiet for right now," he said quickly, and she nodded her head. "So have you guys used the g word yet?" he asked, and Mal chuckled a bit.

"Not yet, I want to ask her in a sweet way but haven't found the right time," she answered. Carlos was about to respond when the door opened. Mal considered letting Evie know that Carlos knew, but she instead just grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a quick, hot kiss before letting her go.

"Mal!" She exclaimed, bright eyes and red cheeks. Mal laughed and explained how Carlos knew.

"So when are you leaving?" Mal asked as the three started walking towards the lunch room, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Evie laced their fingers together and looked down at Mal.

"Well actually, I was talking to Ben and, if you're not sick of me, he agreed to let me permanently move into your room," she said, a beautiful joy in her tone.

Mal stopped walking and turned to her quickly.

"Oh my god really?" Mal exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Evie's neck. Evie giggled against her skin and held her tightly around the waist.

"Yes, I'll be officially changing my room number to eight-oh-four now, where my girlfriend is."

Mal stopped walking walking quickly.

"Evie! I wanted it to be special and I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend," Mal whined.

"Aw, that's adorable baby," Evie cooed, and Mal found that she loved the pet name coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, you can ask me now," she giggled and Mal pouted as they walked into the lunchroom. She was about to complain again but then got an idea.

"Oh! Oh I'll meet you guys at our table okay?," Mal asked, not waiting for an answer before quickly before running away from the two towards the area where the food was prepared. Evie and Carlos gave each other a weird look before laughing at their purple haired friend and walking into the cafeteria.

"I'm really happy for you and Mal," Carlos said as the two walked towards the back of the big room to their usual table.

"Thank you Carlos, that means a lot. Mal loves you so much, she talks about you all the time, I hope you and I can become close too," She said, smiling at him as they sat down and waited for the others to show up.

"Mal's friends are my friends," he said as he took his seat across from her, and they sat in a comfortable silence until Jane and Jay were coming up together from their chemistry class.

"Where's Mal?" Jay asked curiously as he sat down next to Carlos. Jane sat next to Evie and smiled at her, which Evie returned.

"She went over to where they make the lunch I think, even though they haven't opened yet," Carlos said with a small eye roll at his crazy friend.

Almost like she was summoned, Mal showed up behind him at that moment with a tray between her hands as she walked around to where Evie was. She waved at her friends, letting go of the tray for a moment, happy that they turned away to their own conversations after a couple confused looks.

"I know it's not much," Mal started, shifting her weight nervously, "but here," she finished as she slid the tray in front of Evie and sat down closely next to her. Evie looked down and gasped softly, a big smile instantly gracing her features.

"Will you be mine?" Was spelled out in apple slices, strawberries, blueberries, and grapes.

"Just like our first date," Mal whispered.

Evie turned and wrapped her arms around Mal, giggling softly into her purple hair. "I'd love to be yours Mal," she said, "officially," she finished as she pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"In fact, I have a surprise for you later tonight," Evie said sweetly as she intertwined her and Mal's fingers.

"Oh yeah? What?" Mal asked, bouncing up and down with curiosity in her eyes and Evie couldn't help but giggle at her adorable girlfriend.

"Well, do you trust me?"

 **And there's the end of WDYTM! Thank you to every person who read this, and make sure to check out my other short stories!**


End file.
